1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeder for an image forming device, an image forming device, a storage medium for a paper feeder control program, and a paper feeder control method.
2. Background Information
Image forming devices such as copiers and printers or the like are commonly known which for instance have a flapper which can move up and down in the paper stacking direction in a manual feed tray. In these types of devices, a space between the flapper and a paper feeder roller positioned thereabove is formed by lowering the flapper, so documents with many pages can easily be set.
Conventional image forming device are also known which, if a misfeed occurs where paper is not detected by a sensor when paper is fed from either the manual feed tray or a paper feeder cassette, the paper feeder rotation drive will be momentarily stopped and then started again, or the rotation speed of the paper feeder roller will be changed, as a retry control in another attempt to feed paper.
Furthermore, with this technology, if misfeeding continues to occur even though retry control has been performed more than a predetermined number of times, a paper jam will be determined to have occurred.
Related technology has already been proposed as shown in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. H05-24680.
However, even with this type of retry control, the paper feeder roller may slip and cause a paper jam when the paper is fed again even if the paper feeder roller is stopped or the speed is changed or the like, and thus at times sufficient results are not obtained.